The New Girl
by Kirk Baldridge
Summary: Max's early days at Blackwell lead her to an old friend, and a new love, and a couple of her other friends come along for the ride.


TITLE: The New Girl

AUTHOR: Kirk Baldridge

Max Caulfield stared up at the statue of Jeremiah Blackwell and smiled.

"I made it."

She was officially a student at Blackwell Academy. She had finished unpacking and setting up her dorm room that morning and was on her way to pick up her schedule. Her parents had texted her saying how proud of her they were and that there was a little something extra in her bank account she could use to celebrate.

But Max wasn't much for parties. Even though she had heard Blackwell had some pretty epic ones. She was actually more looking forward to her first big class. Daniel McCormick was a renowned artist and photographer and it was his work, and the fact he was teaching at Blackwell, that had inspired Max to apply.

After sitting in Principal Wells' office and listening to his 'inspiring' new student lecture, Max retrieved her information packet and headed back to the dorm. Her phone chimed as she was crossing the campus and she tucked the paperwork under her arm while she was reading the text from one of her friends in Seattle.

Max used to live in Arcadia Bay. Five years ago her parents had decided to move. Now that she was eighteen she could make her own decisions and while coming back to her old city was not originally on her list the idea of being in a class with Daniel McCormick changed her mind. Blackwell Academy would also give her a leg up for full on college, and might help jump start her photography career.

Rounding a corner Max didn't see the other person until they collided. She cried out as she stumbled back, her phone slipping out of her hand and the papers went flying everywhere. "Shit!" Bending down to collect them she noticed someone else doing the same thing. A girl wearing tight jeans and an even tighter top, long blonde hair swinging in her face, and a blue feathered earring in one ear. "Sorry."

"No problem. I should watch where I'm going."

Max smiled. "And I shouldn't text and walk. I'm Max, by the way."

"Rachel."

Max couldn't help sneaking glances as they gathered up the papers. Rachel was gorgeous. In Seattle she had been attracted to several boys and a couple of girls but so far had never been on an actual date. Not that she was looking to date anyone right now. School was important. She shook her head. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Rachel smiled. "You're cute." She winked. "See you around, Max."

Max just stood there, watching her walk away, and debated her no dating policy. Not that it was a strict rule. It was more of a guideline, actually. ' _As if someone like that would want to date me. Although she did say I was cute._ ' She needed to go back to her room and think about things.

Max was a little nervous as she got ready the next morning.

This was going to be her first official day of class at Blackwell Academy. She had always enjoyed school but she didn't know what any of the teachers were like yet—even Daniel McCormick was just a name and a reputation, and the only student she had actually met yet was Rachel Amber, who she had spoken to just once.

Max finally settled on jeans, a Jane Doe t-shirt, and her favorite hoodie. She packed up her books and checked her trusty Polaroid camera. She sometimes got mocked for the fact it was an antique but she never went anywhere without it. The only problem she had with it was it was often hard to find film, but as luck would have it there was a shop in Arcadia Bay that had a huge supply that she was able to convince her father to let her buy so she didn't have to worry about it for the foreseeable future. She checked her phone. Her first class was in half an hour.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Maybe splash some water on her face."

As Max exited her room, 219 of the Prescott dorm, she noticed 221, the door across the hall, was open. She knew nothing about the other girls and was curious. Hearing no one moving about she glanced inside and the first thing that caught her eye was a camera sitting on the bed. Then she realized it was not just any camera, it was a Kenyo 5000. They were top of the line and ludicrously expensive, this one probably costing more on its own than everything in her own room combined. It came with a variety of lenses and she was practically drooling.

"God, I am such a photo nerd."

"You're half right." Max nearly jumped out of her skin as she realized someone was standing behind her. A tall girl with pixie-cut blonde hair, wearing black pants and a red cashmere sweater. She was pretty, in spite of the fact she had her arms crossed and was scowling. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my room?"

Max nervously rubbed her neck. "I'm...umm..."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Well? I don't have all day."

"Max. I'm Max Caulfield."

"Oh, the new girl. I thought you were supposed to be a photographer/" She eyed Max's camera and smirked. "Sure." She walked into the room and picked up the Kenyo 5000. "I'm Victoria Chase, by the way."

Max smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Of course it is. Well, Max Caulfield, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing in my room?"

"I saw your camera. I'm sorry if I intruded. I've never seen one of those in person."

Victoria looked her up and down. "Clearly."

Max was a little taken aback. "What did I do to piss you off?"

"You came into my room uninvited for one. Now, would you please leave? I need to change clothes."

"Fine." Max tried not to flinch when the door slammed closed behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She had thought Victoria was cute at first but now she was just glad to be away from her.

"Don't feel too hurt." Max was approached by yet another blonde, this one with her hair up in a bun. She was wearing a conservative gray dress and a gold cross around her neck. "She's like that with everyone."

Max shrugged. "To be fair, I was kind of snooping." She blinked. "Oh sorry. Hi. I'm Max Caulfield."

The other girl smiled. "Kate Marsh." They shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. I have Art History first period. I don't want to be late."

Kate nodded. "Me too. I-I can walk with you if you'd like?"

"Sure."

After class Kate introduced Max to a few other students.

Alyssa Anderson, whose purple hair fascinated Max.

Daniel DaCosta, who was eager to show her his drawings.

And Warren Graham, who just stared at her until he was slapped on the shoulder by Brooke Scott.

Kate told them all about Max's close encounter with Victoria.

"You'd better watch out," Alyssa warned. "You're on her radar now.

Brooke nodded. "They don't call her the Queen B of Blackwell for nothing."

"Don't you mean Queen Bi..." Warren was silenced when Brooke put her hand over his mouth.

"Kate doesn't like that word, remember?" Daniel asked.

Max admired the easy interaction between the group, though she remained silent. Back in Seattle she had a hard time making new friends because she was always uncomfortable around strangers. She got the feeling that with people like Kate around things were going to be a little easier at Blackwell.

After the others left, Max turned to Kate. "Are Warren and Brooke dating?"

"Not as far as I know."

"Huh. I just figured...I mean, the way she stares at him?"

Kate nodded. "She definitely has a crush. He seems to be oblivious."

"Someone should tell him."

Kate glanced at a clock on the wall. "Oh. I need to get to the library. I told Ms. Lewis I would help out."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Max."

As she was heading back to her room Max's phone chimed, indicating she'd gotten a text.

 **Maximus**

 **Meet me at the pool.**

 **Come alone.**

There was no name and she didn't recognize the number. Max bit her lip. ' _I don't believe it._ ' She first dropped her books and everything but her camera in her room. While she had toured the school she hadn't actually been to the pool so she had to check the map to see where it actually was, then went straight there.

According to the sign the pool was only supposed to be open in the mornings and it was after noon, but when Max tried the door it was unlocked. After making sure no one was watching she went inside. The only lights on were coming from the pool itself so the whole area had a spooky quality. She made sure to stay close to the water so she could see. "Hello?" She tried not to smile as she looked around. "I'm here, Chloe. You can come out now."

"Aww." A figure stepped out of the shadows. "You spoiled my surprise."

Max opened and closed her mouth several times, as she tried and failed to find the words. Chloe Price had been her best friend growing up. But the girl standing in front of her now looked almost completely different from the one she'd last seen at her father's funeral five years ago. Torn jeans and a skull t-shirt. A gorgeous tattoo sleeve of butterflies, flowers and a yellow skull on her right arm. And her hair. It was bright blue. She blinked. "Wow."

"I know, right?" Chloe spread her arms and spun around, showing herself off. "Hey, how'd you know it was me?"

Max rolled her eyes. "The text. You called me Maximus. You're the only one who ever called me that."

"Oh. Damn it."

"Seriously though, it's good to see you Chloe."

Chloe smiled. "You too, Max."

They took off their shoes and socks and dangled their feet in the water while they talked.

"So, don't take this the wrong way, but how are you here?"

Chloe cocked her head. "Huh?"

"I heard you got expelled from Blackwell."

"Oh. Yeah. Almost." Chloe took a deep breath. "It's kind of a long, boring story. Let's just say I got into a...fight. I may have trashed a room. Just one little room. Yet the Principal went ape shit. I thought for sure I was fucked. But my Mom managed to hammer out a deal. My step-douche would got to work for the school and I would would just be suspended for three months. I just back back yesterday as a matter of fact. Imagine my surprise when I was heading back to my room and I saw this girl who used to be my best friend talking to..."

Max cocked her head. Chloe had stopped in mid-sentence, eyes wide. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Chloe cleared her throat. "Yeah. Never mind."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"You know me, Max. I'm always okay. "

Max nodded. Whatever was bothering Chloe was apparently not something she was ready, or willing, to talk about. And she knew from experience forcing the issue would just lead to a fight. "Okay." She looked around. "Out of curiosity, are we going to get in trouble for being in here?"

"Only if we get caught." Chloe noted a big clock on the wall. "Speaking of, we should jet. D-Bag's going to notice his key's gone pretty soon and I really don't want to explain getting suspended again to my mom."

"Do you still have a room here?"

Chloe nodded. "Since it was the middle of the semester they didn't have a chance to fill it. Come on." They put their shoes and socks back on and she made sure to lock the door behind them. "Do you smoke?"

"You mean like cigarettes?"

"If that's your thing, sure, but I was actually referring to more recreational medication." Chloe frowned at Max's blank expression. "I'm going to have a joint, Max. You want to share?"

Max's cheeks reddened. "I've never..."

"Wait, you lived in Seattle for five years and didn't get high once? Damn girl, what did you do?"

"A lot of stuff."

"I'll bet. Follow me."

"Welcome to Casa de Price."

Chloe grinned as she flung open her door. "Come on in. I'm going to slip into something more comfortable." Without another word she pulled her shirt off, revealing a simple black bra.

Blushing, Max turned away. She focused, instead, on looking around Chloe's room. Her own wasn't decorated, she had barely finished unpacking her boxes. Chloe had, among a number of other things, life-sized cardboard cutouts of Elvira and Chuck Norris, Christmas lights dotted across her ceiling and black lace curtains. One wall was literally covered in posters for bands, some of which Max was familiar with and others she had never heard of. Another had pictures that appeared to have been torn out of magazines, featuring a variety of women and men in various stages of undress. There was also a full-length mirror, which appeared to have been broken relatively recently.

"Like it?"

"It's very...eclectic."

"That's just a fancy way of saying no."

Max shook her head. "No, I do, Chloe. I really do. It suits you."

"How would you know?" Chloe had put on a long, loose t-shirt with a skull that had a snake coming out of its mouth on it and was in the process of lighting up a joint. "You've been out of touch for three years, Max. You don't have any idea what kind of shit I like or what I've been up to."

"But I want to." Max turned to face her friend. "Chloe, I'm sorry. Let me get that out of the way first thing. I'm sorry I stopped responding to your texts after the first couple of years. I'm sorry I made no effort to contact you these last three years either. It's just..." She sighed. "I moved away, Chloe. A new house. A new life."

"New friends."

Max nodded. "Yes. I did have new people in my life. And a lot of that took precedent over everything, and everyone, I left behind in Arcadia Bay. Right or wrong, I can't take that back." She started to reach for Chloe, grimacing slightly when the blue-haired girl pulled away. "I am sorry. For whatever that's worth."

"Not much." Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "But I'll take it. So..." She lay down on her bed and propped one hand under her head while smoking "...tell me about all the wonderful new people you met in Seattle."

Max wasn't sure how much Chloe actually wanted to hear, so she started off only intending to tell her about the house they moved into. This, however, led her to reminiscing about the bother and sister next door who she befriended, and from there began recounting a near day to day diary of her time at a new school. She then went on to talk about a handful of parties she attended, though she usually just ended up in a corner watching others dance, the music teacher she had a crush on, and the embarrassment of her father taking her bra shopping. Somewhere along the way she noticed that Chloe had gotten awfully quiet and when she turned to look found her friend was fast asleep.

"That's rude."

Max considered leaving. She didn't want to disturb Chloe. But her curiosity got the better of her. She began to look around more thoroughly. In a trash can she found several parking and speeding tickets. Apparently Chloe had her own car, which Max envied, and the stubbornness not to concern herself with 'petty rules'. Just like when they were kids. Chloe was usually the one who got them into trouble and then relied on Max to get them out of it. There was a stack of CD's on the desk with names that matched several of the posters on the wall. She also found a report indicating Chloe had a good GPA in spite of the fact she often skipped classes and didn't seem to pay much attention even when she was present. That had always bugged Max a little when they were younger, she had to work her ass off to stay at or above average yet Chloe often got similar grades while putting in very little effort.

Then Max noticed the bottom drawer of the desk was partly open. With another glance over her shoulder to confirm Chloe was still asleep she knelt and opened it the rest of the way. The first thing she saw was a photograph. She picked it up to exam it more closely. It was a picture of Chloe's mom, Joyce, in a wedding dress, poised with a big smile on her face beside an equally smiling man in a tuxedo, and it wasn't Chloe's father William. She blinked. It took her a moment to recognize the man as David Madsen, Blackwell's head of security. He must be the step-douche Chloe had mentioned earlier. Speaking of Chloe she was in the picture too, in the background with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. Her hair was still long and tied in a ponytail and its normal strawberry-blonde.

In the drawer she noticed a second picture. This one was of Chloe and her step-father standing over a cake with what appeared to be sixteen candles on it. Her hair was short, like now, but still not blue. Unlike the first picture, however, no one was smiling. In fact they seemed to be in at the beginning of an argument, Chloe had narrow eyes and pursed lips and was flipping Madsen off while Madsen seemed to be yelling. She imagined it was Joyce taking the picture, probably having to put the camera down right afterwards to try and break up the fight.

Chloe was always quick to anger and slow to forgive. Max had learned that firsthand when they were kids, and it didn't look like much had changed. While Chloe was your staunchest defender if you were on her good side she was one of the last people in the world you would ever want as an enemy. And could she ever hold a grudge. Which had actually made her a little wary of coming back to Arcadia Bay. Max had gotten busy and made new friends in Seattle and stopped calling or texting after the first couple of years, and she was pretty sure Chloe was going to pissed. Their reunion wasn't as explosive as she feared but she felt certain she hadn't heard the last of it either.

Max then saw a familiar string of smaller photographs, the kind that came out of a photo booth on the boardwalk. It was Chloe and another girl with long blonde hair. Chloe's hair was bright blue. In the first image the two of them had big goofy grins on their faces, and in the second they were both flipping off the camera. That was when Max recognized the other girl as Rachel Amber, who she had met in the hall earlier. In the third image Rachel had her arms around Chloe's neck and was kissing her on the cheek. Chloe had an arched eyebrow and a smirk. The last image almost took Max's breath away. The two girls had their arms around one another and were kissing, and not just in a showing off for the camera way. They appeared to be trying to swallow each other's tongues. That was really passion.

Max's face reddened. She had never kissed anyone like that. She'd barely kissed any one at all. Then it dawned on her. Ar the pool Chloe had started to say something about seeing her in the hell with someone, but stopped herself. Obviously she was talking about Rachel, and the two of them were close. ' _So Chloe has a girlfriend?_ ' Or possibly had, given the way the pictures were stuffed in a drawer and not on display. When she left Arcadia Bay the two of them had barely begun talking about sex. It seemed Chloe had loved and lost, which put her one up on Max.

"Hey!" The pictures were suddenly torn from Max's hand. Chloe gritted her teeth. "I see you're just as nosy as ever." She put everything back in the door and slammed it closed as Max stood.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just..."

"Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Chloe crossed her arms. "Damn it, Max."

"I'm sorry. Chloe, I know it's none of my business, but you and Rachel..."

Chloe frowned. "You're right. It's none of your business. We were best friends, Max. We used to share everything." She shook her head. "But you bailed on me. Remember? You're back now, and that's great, but you don't get to just go through my stuff, okay? You don't get to grill me on my love life either."

"You really want to do this now?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

Max took a deep breath. "Fine. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. That was wrong. I apologize. I shouldn't have gone through your desk. But damn it Chloe, you know leaving Arcadia Bay, leaving you, wasn't my choice! I was thirteen years old and my parents decided to move. I had go, when and where they said."

"Shit, I know that. Come on, Max. Of course leaving wasn't your choice." Chloe frowned when Max nodded. "But you know what was? Ignoring my texts. Blocking my calls. That's what I meant by you abandoning me. You made brand new friends, started a brand new life in a brand new town, and fucking forgot about me!"

"No, I didn't! God! I never forgot about you, Chloe! You were my best friend. I missed you every day."

"Then why did you stop talking to me? Huh? Let's hear it, Max. What's your excuse? Too much school work? Too many parties? What happened? You had Joe and Jill and whoever the fuck else in Seattle, and I was back here in shitty little Arcadia Bay with nobody. My dad was gone, you were gone, my mom started banging David..."

Max didn't know whether to scream or cry. She clenched her fists. "This might come as a surprise to you Chloe, but the whole fucking world doesn't revolve around you. I had my own shit to deal with. Yes, I made new friends, yes I got busy and sometimes forgot to jump the second you called, so fucking excuse me for making the best of a bad situation. I missed you so much it hurt and I couldn't think of any way to deal with it, so I tried to ignore it. And that meant ignoring you. It was better than bawling my eyes out every night." She glared at Chloe, who was staring back at her with wide eyes. She had rarely ever sworn when they were younger. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am. But the thing you seem to be forgetting is I was hurt too. I was taken away from you, but you know what? That shit works both ways!" She turned and stormed out of the room with tears streaming down her face, slamming the door behind her.

Max spent the rest of that evening alone in her room, doing homework, playing her guitar, and basically trying to think about anything other than Chloe Price.

The next day she sleepwalked through her classes, simultaneously grateful and disappointed about the fact she and her old apparently didn't have any together.

"Max? Hey, Max?" Blinking, Max looked up from her desk to see Kate Marsh. "You okay?"

Max wiped her eyes. "Yeah. Just...distracted."

"I noticed. You want to talk about it?"

Startled, Max looked around. The class room was empty, expect for her and Kate. Had the bell rung and she didn't even notice? "Uhh...yeah, maybe I should."

"Let's go back to my room. I can make us some tea."

Max gathered up her things and followed. "Wait, tea? Do you have a stove in your room?"

Obviously not. What Kate did have, though, was an electric kettle. She made green tea for herself and some Earl Gray for Max. The two of them sat down on her couch. "So..."

Max sipped her tea. "Wow, that's good." She cleared her throat. "Did you have a best friend, growing up?"

Kate nodded. "Her name was Kelly-Jo Dupree. I think we first met at bible camp."

"Are you two still close?"

"No. I haven't seen her in a couple of years." Kate sipped her own tea. "Why do you ask?"

Max told her about Chloe, them losing contact after she moved to Seattle, and the argument they had the day before. "I blew up at her. That wasn't fair."

"Actually, it sounds to me like it was. You lost each other. It was as painful for you as it was her. The only difference is you seem to have moved on, while she did not."

"Except she kind of did." Max told Kate about the pictures she found of Chloe and Rachel Amber. She noted the blonde's startled reaction. "You know her?"

"Only by reputation. I've seen her around campus, of course. She used to be the most popular girl in school."

Max blinked. "Used to be?"

"Bear in mind I haven't been at Blackwell much longer than you. But according to Alyssa and Stella and Daniel, Rachel Amber was once part of the in-crowd. She hung out with Victoria Chase and the other rich kids, as well as the skaters and stoners and they all loved her. Except maybe Victoria."

"So what changed?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. Apparently she disappeared for a couple of months, and when she came back she was acting like a different person. No one I've spoken to seems to know exactly why."

"Huh. That sounds like it was around the same time Chloe got suspended. I wonder if the two are connected?"

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe said she got suspended for trashing a room. I know from experience what her temper is like. If she and Rachel got in a fight, or broke up, Chloe would probably lash out. They're lucky she didn't set the school on fire."

"It sounds like this girl is very troubled."

Max frowned. "I don't mean to sound all negative. Chloe is a wonderful person, she's just very...passionate. Which must have made her time with Rachel something to see." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I want to help her, if I can. But I don't know where to start. Chloe still feels like I abandoned her, which I kind of did. I'm not sure how to approach her. I mean, I tried to apologize to her and we ended up having a big screaming match."

"You're a very caring person, Max. Chloe is lucky to have you as a friend. And so am I." Kate smiled, and after a moment Max did too. "I'm afraid I don't have any easy answers for you. I know what the Bible says about such things, but I don't think you and Chloe need my platitudes right now." She put her hand on Max's and squeezed gently. "It will take time. Give Chloe space but make sure she knows you're ready to listen when she's ready to talk."

"That...actually helps. Thanks, Kate." Max hugged her new friend.

Max and Kate finished their tea and talked for a while longer, then Max said goodbye and immediately went down the hall and knocked on Chloe's door. But when she heard movement inside she felt a rush of panic, suddenly afraid the two of them would get into another argument, and raised her voice.

"Chloe, it's me." The footsteps stopped, and the door didn't open. "I don't know if you're still pissed at me but I just wanted you to know again how sorry I am. Believe it or not I never wanted to hurt you. I'm not excusing what I did, and I'm not asking you to forgive me. I just wanted to say...I'm here if you ever want to talk." After a few moments, when nothing happened, she turned and headed for her room.

The rest of the school week passed without incident.

Max mostly kept busy studying, to distract herself from wondering and worrying about Chloe. At lunch she sat by the statue of Jeremiah Blackwell in the commons and eat, and after classes usually met Kate in her room for tea. She told her new friend about growing up in Arcadia Bay and her five years in Seattle, and Kate in turn talked about growing up in a conservative Christian household while not sharing all her parents views.

"So you don't see anything wrong with two girls or two guys getting together?"

Kate shook her head. "I am aware of what the Bible says. But I don't think God hates homosexuals. I personally don't believe God hates anyone. That's more the purview of man."

"But isn't it supposed to be the word of God? The Bible, I mean?"

"It is. The word of God as transcribed by man. And man is flawed. Man makes mistakes, and has prejudices. There were people who hate the idea of man laying with man, or woman laying with woman, and took it upon themselves to make it immoral and thus sinful." Kate sighed. "And if I'm wrong, when all is said I done, I will be judged by the only being whose true word is absolute. For now, I choose to live and let live."

"That's very saintly of you."

"I don't know about that. But thank you for the compliment."

"Say, how's that counseling group you were trying to start going? Found anyone to join yet?"

Kate nodded. "I have actually. Only three of us so far, but it's a start."

"I'm glad things are going well for you. I know you said you were kind of miserable here at first."

"I was. But people like you made it so much better."

After they finished their tea Max returned to her room to study. She opened her door, and was surprised to see someone laying on her bed. She blinked. "Chloe?"

" 'sup, Maximus?"

"What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Does something have to be wrong for me to visit a friend?"

Max shook her head. "No, I just..." She heard the door across the hall starting to open and closed her own before she would have to deal with Victoria. "I didn't realize we were still friends."

"Oh come on, Max. Just because I was pissed off doesn't mean I hated you." Chloe sat up. "You of all people should know me better than that." She patted the bed beside her. "Come here." Max sat down. "Look, I don't usually go in for all that psychology bullshit but maybe I got some...unresolved issues. Just tell me one thing, okay? When you decided to stop answering my texts and my calls who were you thinking about? You, or me?"

Max frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"It wasn't an accident. You chose to cut me out of your life for a reason. I'm asking what that reason was. Were you doing it to hurt me, or were you doing it to make yourself feel better?"

"Oh." Max rubbed her neck. "The latter, I guess. To be honest, I didn't really stop to think about you. Or how doing it would make you feel. I thought it would be easier on me. I mean, come on Chloe, I was like fifteen. When you're fifteen you feel like the whole world revolves around you."

After a moment, Chloe nodded. "Still a shitty thing to do."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"Well, you're back now. So how about you start making it up to me?"

"Sure. How?"

Chloe held out her arms. "By giving me one of those famous Caulfield bear hugs." They both laughed as the smaller girl threw herself at her and they tumbled back onto the bed. They just lay there for a while, reveling in one another, until the blue-haired girl finally took a deep breath. "Fuck I missed you, Max."

"I missed you too, Chloe."

Chloe asked Max to tell her about Seattle. Again.

"I already did."

"Yeah, but I was kinda high. And tired. But mostly high."

Max frowned. "And you're not now?"

"Not at the moment. I will probably resolve that situation later but for now I'm all ears."

So Max proceeded to tell her about trying to start over in a new school. "For one thing their curriculum was totally different. I mean, I know you never really studied much..."

"...and still got straight B's, I might add."

Max nodded. "Which I always kind of resented, by the way." She huffed as Chloe smirked. "But everything in Seattle felt so rushed and frantic. Not that I thought Arcadia Bay was sleepy when I lived here, but compared to Seattle it's like everyone is standing still. That took some pretty serious adjustment."

"So, there's no mister Caulfield? Or misses?"

"No."

"How come?"

Max shrugged. "I never had time. There was a teacher I kind of had a crush on. Mrs. Thomas. And I did think a couple of the skater guys were hot. But most of the time I was focused on schoolwork."

"That sounds like your parents influence."

"Yeah. They both said it was in my best interest to keep me away from...distractions."

Chloe's face fell. "Like me? I always got the feeling they never liked me much."

Max put a hand on her friend's leg. "Chloe, that's not true."

"Yeah it is." Chloe shrugged. "But whatever. You were the Caulfield I liked hanging around."

"Well, just for the record, I liked all the Prices." They both shared a quiet moment as they thought about Chloe's late father, William. Then, since the topic had been brought up already, Max decided turn about was fair play. "So, since you're so interested in my love life, or lack thereof, why don't we discuss yours?"

"Max..."

"Tell me about Rachel. How'd you guys meet?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Chloe sighed as Max shook her head. "Fine. If you must know, it was a Firewalk concert at the old mill. Everything was cool until I literally ran into this asshole who got in my face because I spilled his beer. Rachel stepped in and saved me."

"Sounds gallant."

Chloe chuckled. "I don't know I've ever heard that word associated with Rachel...but sure. Whatever."

"Okay then, tell me about her in your own words."

Chloe stared off into space for a moment. Max recognized the expression, it meant she was thinking about something and wasn't sure how to put it into words. "Beautiful. Smart. And tough. I mean, she stood up to those punks like they were nothing. Every time she smiled it was like the sun shining on my face, and when she laughed...fuck, I thought it was the most wonderful sound in the world. I was in love with her long before we got horizontal."

"So what happened?" Max saw Chloe's whole demeanor changed. Her eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. "Sorry. I'm getting nosy again. It's none of my business. Forget I asked."

"No, it's fine." Chloe paused. "You know that quote about the flame burning twice as bright lasting half as long? We were great together...for about a year, maybe a year and a half. Then she started turning up late, missing my calls. I wanted her like every minute of the day, but it turns out I wasn't enough for Rachel."

Max's eyes widened. "Wait, she cheated on you? With who?"

"Do you remember Frank Bowers?"

It took Max a moment to recall the name. "The guy in the RV?" He lived on the beach and her parents had always told him to stay away from him. "Isn't he a dealer or something?"

"Yeah. That's how Rachel and I knew him, actually. We bought our weed from him. I didn't find out until later that Rachel started getting something else from him too." Chloe took a deep breath. "I can remember it so fucking clearly it makes me sick. Six months back my mom and step-douche were going out of town so I decided to stop by Frank's to get us some party favors. The whole place was rocking and I realized Frank was...entertaining somebody. I nearly left. In hindsight, kind of wish I had. Eventually the door opened and Rachel stumbled out, half-naked and smiling until she saw me. I freaked. She freaked. I called her every name I could think of, I even made some up, and she just took it. The next day she came by my room and I slammed the door in her face. I didn't see her for a few days after that then she showed up again, crying, and the argument we got into was what ended up trashing the room and getting me suspended."

"Wowser. I mean, I'm sorry, Chloe."

"Yeah, me too." Chloe wiped her eyes, sighing as Max hugged her. "Thanks. I haven't talked to anybody about this since it all went down. I never even told my mom the dirty details."

"So...you haven't talked to Rachel since then? About any of this?"

Chloe shrugged. "What's to talk about? We were together. She fucked someone else. Now we're not together."

"Yeah, but..."

"Max can we please talk about something else?"

When Max woke she was confused as to why she was so warm, and why her room smelled like weed. She opened her eyes and found her face resting between Chloe's breasts. The two of them had their arms around one another and their legs intertwined. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart started beating faster.

'Shit! Why am I so turned on? It's Chloe.' Not that her friend wasn't attractive, but she had never thought about Chloe like that. At the moment though, she found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She shook her head. 'Get it together, Caulfield.' She reluctantly extracted herself from Chloe's grip and slid her legs off the bed. As she was standing she heard a groan and saw Chloe's eyes flutter open. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but no big." Chloe sat up and yawned. "What time is it?"

Max looked at her clock. "Ten past eight. I have class in like twenty minutes."

"Me too."

"Wait, you're taking Miss Tamwood's English?" Chloe nodded. "I haven't seen you the last few days."

Chloe shrugged. "After out little dust up, I didn't think I could handle seeing your pretty face all the time."

"You skipped? Your first week back?"

Chloe shrugged again. "No one noticed. No one cares."

"Chloe..."

"It is what it is." Chloe climbed off the bed. "I'm gonna see about getting in a quick shower." She opened the door and stopped in her tracks, her brow furrowed. "Son of a bitch."

In the hall stood the head of security, David Madsen. He had been standing at Chloe's door, but turned when he saw the blue-haired girl. "Watch your mouth young lady. I've been looking for you."

"Uh oh." Max cleared her throat. "Sorry, Mr. Madsen. I kind of kept her up past her bedtime."

"It's Caulfield, isn't it?" Max nodded. "I hear you two used to be close. Guess you are again. But that's not what's important right now. Chloe, Wells tells me you've been skipping classes. Is that true?"

"What's it to you?"

"Just answer the question. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Damn it, Chloe. I put my career on the line for you. Don't you ever think about anyone but yourself?"

Max looked from Madsen to Chloe and back again. "You're her step-father?"

"That's right. Now, you get to class Miss Caulfield. Chloe, you and I have to go see the principal."

"Why?"

"He's talking about expelling you again. And firing me. We need the money. You know that. I may be able to talk him out of it but I need you to play by the rules. Please?"

Chloe glanced at Max, who nodded. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." She followed him down the hall. "You do realize this means I'm going to miss class again, right?"

Max watched them go, her brow furrowed.

Throughout her first class, Max couldn't stop thinking about Chloe and Rachel.

She had never been in love. There had been crushes but no relationships. She did understood betrayal though, and had at least some idea what her friend was going through. She wondered how someone could treat Chloe that way, and by the end of her first class had decided to track Rachel Amber down and ask her about it.

Which proved to be more difficult than she expected.

She had no idea what room Rachel was in, and wasn't about to walk the halls and knock on every door. So she found people she knew and asked them. Daniel DaCosta had seen Rachel around, and she even posed for his drawings once, but he had no idea what room she was in. Alyssa Anderson was a little more helpful.

"Couldn't tell you her room number. But check with Trevor and Justin. They're skaters. From what I recall Chloe and Rachel liked to hang out with them. They all got high, like a lot."

So Max took her advice. At lunch time she checked the commons and found the skater crowd, doing tricks in the parking lot while passing around what was clearly not a cigarette. She introduced herself. Trevor left soon after to go see someone named Dana, who Max was pretty sure was in her dorm. Justin sat with her.

"Rachel Amber, huh?" From his glassy eyes and slow speech Max could tell he was high, but she didn't care. All she was interested in was information. "Yeah. She used to be down with us. Her and that blue-haired babe." He smiled. "Funny thing though. Rachel disappeared right around the same time Chloe did. I heard Chloe got suspended. A lot of us figured Rachel did too. Then a few days ago, she just showed back up."

"Where was she?"

Justin shrugged. "Don't know. She doesn't seem to want anything to do with us anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I offered her a joint when I saw her. She refused." Justin chuckled. "I think she's gone over to the dark side." He told her that Rachel's wealth and beauty had made her an enticing target for something called the Vortex Club. "She hung out with them sometimes when Chloe wasn't around. I figure she's gone full on rich bitch."

Max had seen signs around Blackwell for the Vortex Club. She found out it was a group of students from the wealthier families of Arcadia Bay who gathered to drink, party, and lord it over everyone else. Of course Victoria Chase was not only a member but also one of the leaders, along with her old friend Nathan Prescott. She didn't want anything to do with either of them and instead approached Hayden Jones.

He was laying out under a tree with a two girls curled up on either side of him, fast asleep. He looked up as he saw Max and smiled. "Hey, the new girl. What can I do for you?" Max asked if he knew anything about Rachel Amber. "Oh sure. I know she and Victoria didn't get along. Vic used to be the big girl on campus until Rachel came along. She was one hell of a good time at parties too. She could drink the rest of us under the table and the only person I ever saw who could match her was that girlfriend of hers. What was her name? Carrie? Casey?"

"Chloe."

"That's it. Chloe Price. She was fun too, until she burned down a classroom. Got kicked out, so I heard. Weird. Now that I think about it, Rachel stopped coming to Blackwell around the same time. I figured they both got expelled or something but now I hear Rachel's back and Chloe is too."

"You hear? You mean she isn't hanging out with the Vortex Club?"

"Who, Rachel?" Hayden shook his head. "Not as far as I know. Dana and Juliet both tried talking to her, I think Nathan even invited her to a party, but Rachel's apparently not interested. It's too bad."

Max thanked him and walked away, even more confused than before. No one seemed to know where Rachel was or what she was doing. And why had she disappeared around the same time as Chloe? She reached for her phone as it chimed. A text from Chloe, saying she and David were going to the Two Whales diner to talk to her mother, Joyce. She probably wouldn't be back until later in the evening. Max hoped she wasn't in too much trouble.

"Excuse me, Max?" She turned to see Kate, clutching books to her chest. "Am I disturbing you?"

"No." Max put her phone away. "Not at all. What's up?"

"I was just talking to Daniel and Alyssa, and they both said you asked about Rachel Amber?" Max nodded, and Kate cleared her throat. "Do you...mind if I ask why? Did she do something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing like that. Rachel used to go out with a friend of mine. Chloe Price. I just wanted to talk to her, to ask why the two of them broke up." Max crossed her arms. "Do you know her?"

Kate was silent for a moment. "I might be able to help you. Come find me, near the Tobanga, around three."

"Okay."

Max wasn't sure what to expect when she headed to the Tobanga.

She had been both fascinated, and a bit of, the mysterious totem pole since coming to Blackwell. It was believed to be related to a local native American tribe but no one seemed to know it's name, and every time she passed by it she got the distinct feeling it was watching her. She passed by Victoria and her minions and did her best to stay out of their line of sight as she crossed the commons and looked toward the Tobanga.

To her surprise a group of people were sitting on a blanket near it. As she got closer she recognized one of them as Kate and another as the girl she had been looking for, Rachel Amber. Kate saw her and waved. She spoke briefly and then one by one the others got up and left. Only she and Rachel remained sitting. "Hi Max."

"Hi. Did I interrupt something?"

Kate shook her head. "It's okay. We were just finishing up. You remember that support group I was telling you about? We meet here every other day. I told Rachel you were looking for her."

The other blonde looked up at Max. "Here I am."

"So I see." Max didn't know where to start and nervously rubbed her neck. "Umm..."

Kate looked at her watch. "Oh. Rachel, I have to go help Miss Lewis."

"Go ahead. I think I can handle this." Rachel hugged Kate and watched her walk away. When she finally turned back she saw Max looking at her with an odd expression on her face. "What?"

Max shook her head. "Nothing." She tried not to smile as Rachel's cheeks flushed.

"So..." The blonde cleared her throat. "What can I do for you...Max, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Max Caulfield."

Rachel blinked. "Wait, Max Caulfield. THE Max Caulfield?"

"You've heard of me? Oh, of course, Chloe probably mentioned me."

"Are you kidding? When we first met she wouldn't shut up about you. It was nothing but 'Max said this' and 'Max and I did that'. I figured she must have been head over heels for you."

Max's eyes widened. "What? No. Chloe and I never..."

"Relax. It's none of my business either way." Rachel patted the blanket beside her. "Have a seat and we can talk about why you felt it necessary to interrogate half the school to find me."

Max sat down. "It's about you and Chloe."

"I figured that much. Let me guess. She told you I cheated on her and that's why we broke up?"

"Did you?"

Rachel looked right into her eyes. "Yes."

"With Frank Bowers?" Rachel nodded and Max was a little taken aback. "Why?"

"You mean why with Frank? Or why did I cheat?"

"Both."

Rachel sighed. "Frank...was there. I know that sounds weird, but he was there for me, when I needed him. Chloe...you may remember this, likes to make everything about herself. You have to be there, at her beck and call, or else she thinks you've abandoned her like everyone else." She held up her hand as Max opened her mouth to respond. "Don't misunderstand. I'm not saying it's Chloe's fault I cheated on her. I betrayed her trust, I own that. I fucked Frank because he made me feel like the most important person in the world." She blanched. "At first."

Max knew something had changed. Rachel's voice cracked, and her lips were trembling. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I...yeah." Rachel rubbed her eyes. "Sorry. Bad memories."

"Did something happen with Frank, after you and Chloe split up?" Rachel nodded, and Max put a comforting hand on her arm. "I'm right here, if you want to talk about it."

"I don't. But maybe I should." Rachel took a deep breath. "A couple of days after Chloe and I broke it off, Frank came to me and said he had a new potential client he needed me to take care of. Some high roller who could make us a fortune if we could just keep him happy. He said the guy was a photographer, who got his kicks taking pictures of young girls looking all scared and vulnerable, and that he'd seen a photo of me in the RV and wanted me to pose for him."

"He pimped you out?"

"That's exactly what I asked Frank. He insisted it wasn't about sex. The guy didn't want to fuck me, he just wanted to take my picture. He said it was for a shitload of money. I relented, finally, because it was always hard to say no to those puppy dog eyes. And I mean that literally. Frank had this dog, Pompidou..." Max laughed, and Rachel smiled sadly. "Chloe was right. You do have a great laugh."

"So what happened?"

"I went to meet the guy. Mark. I never got his last name. What I did get was the weirdest vibes. I shook his hand and it was like this chill went down my spine. He was eyeing me like a piece of meat, and told me to strip down to my underwear so we could start the shoot. I told him that wasn't part of the deal, and he said the deal was whatever he wanted he got. He tried to grab me so I slapped him. He slapped him back, so I kicked him in the nuts and ran out. I could hear him screaming behind me, cursing at me, but I kept running until I got back to Frank. I expected him to try and comfort me, maybe offer to kick the guys ass. Instead he got pissed, yelling about how could I do that to him. So I kicked him in the nuts too. He called me a bitch, especially after I swiped his stash on the way out."

"Holy shit."

Rachel nodded. "The next day, I saw a report on the news. Mark and Frank got arrested, after something happened to another student from Blackwell. The cops never specified what it was but the girl, Sophia Jensen, I knew her. And she never came back to school. Last I heard the family moved out of Arcadia Bay. I freaked out and went to Chloe, because even though we broke up I knew that I could trust her. Unfortunately, she was still pretty pissed. We got into another fight in the science room. She threw a beaker and it started a fire and..."

"...that's what led to her getting suspended." Max lowered her head. "God. Sounds like you were lucky. Everyone says you disappeared around the same time. Did you get suspended too?"

"No. My parents have connections and they kept my name out of the school report. But I was too scared and I knew I had to do something. So I told them the truth. About me and Frank. Mark. The drugs. I asked them for help. They pulled me out of school and put me into the best rehab program money could buy. I've been clean for five months because of them and when I finished my treatment I asked to come back to Blackwell."

Max thought about what Justin and Hayden had said. "That's why you've changed your routine. You're not hanging out with the skaters or the Vortex Club, to avoid the drugs and peer pressure?"

"Basically." Rachel sighed. "I do miss them though. My peers. Well, some of them. Not Victoria, mind you." They both laughed. "Fortunately, I have found new people to spend quality time with."

"Like Kate?"

Rachel turned away to hide the pink in her cheeks. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. Just be careful with her. She's not as experienced in the lady-loving as you are. Or any loving, I'd imagine. And just so we're clear, if you do hurt her I'll...umm..."

"Never tried to threaten someone before, have you?"

"Not really."

Rachel shook her head. "Don't worry. I do like Kate, but I have no intention of pushing things too far."

"Good."

Max looked up Sophia Jensen once she got back to her room.

What Rachel said was true. She had been a student at Blackwell Academy until six months ago. At the same time Frank Bowers and a man named Mark Jefferson were arrested for unspecified criminal activity that her parents and the school had worked very hard to cover up.

"Wait, Mark Jefferson?" Max remembered he was once a fairly successful photographer, she had even been a fan for a while, but had dropped off the radar a while back. Now she knew why. "I guess it's true, you should never meet your heroes." She closed her laptop as she heard her door swing open. "Hi Chloe."

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Everyone else knocks." Max smiled as Chloe stuck out her tongue. "So how'd it go with your mom?"

Chloe sat down on the bed beside her and sighed. "Do you remember that year we decided we were going to bake a cake for my dad's birthday by ourselves?"

"You mean when we almost burned your kitchen down and your folks had to buy a new stove? Yeah. My parents grounded me and your mom didn't speak to either of us for like a week."

"Yeah. The cold shoulder. That's what I got. The angry stare. She's beyond pissed. She made me apologize to David and I promised I would never do anything like that again." Chloe ran her fingers through her hair. "Fuck! Max I'm nineteen years old and my mom can still make me feel like a little kid just by saying my name."

"I'm sorry you got in trouble because of me."

Chloe frowned. "No, it was my fault. I let my temper get the better of me. Rachel used to say it was my fatal flaw. But she had it coming, right? I mean, she cheated on me."

Max thought about what Rachel had told her, about Frank and Mark. She hadn't said it was in confidence but she didn't know if it was her place to tell Chloe. "Hey, I need to show you something." She let Chloe read the article about Frank and Jefferson and watched several emotions flash across her friend's face.

"So...as much as I do get a kick out of imagining Frank being someone's bitch in prison, what does this have to do with anything? I already knew he was a scumbag. But even if he was a saint, he still fucked my girlfriend. So I can't exactly shed a tear that he and some asshole photographer got arrested."

"For hurting a girl at our school. That could have been Rachel you know."

"But it wasn't."

"But it was. Almost."

Chloe's face fell. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I didn't...shit." Max took a deep breath. "While you were gone...I went looking for Rachel. She told me about how Frank talked her into posing for Jefferson, and how Jefferson apparently attacked her. She came running to you for help and that's when the two of you got into your big fight."

"Are you serious? That's why she was crying?" Max nodded and Chloe paled. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry. For sticking my nose in this. It's none of my business and..."

"No. I'm glad you told me. This is some important shit. If I'd known, maybe I could have..."

"What? Come on Chloe, we both know you'd have run headlong at them and if they're half as dangerous as it sounds you could have gotten yourself killed. Look, we can't fix the past. The only thing we can do is our best to make sure the future is as good as it can be. We're at Blackwell Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. You have a good GPA you can keep if you remember to attend some of your classes." She smiled as Chloe playfully swatted at her. "So...and again I know this is none of my business, so feel free to tell me to shut up, but would it be so bad if you were at least on speaking terms wit your ex-girlfriend?"

Chloe frowned. "No. I suppose not. But what would I even say to her? Sorry I blew you off after you almost got raped? I don't think they make a Hallmark card for that."

"I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with something a little less..direct."

The next morning, before class, Chloe and Max knocked on the door of what had been Rachel's room, only to discover a girl neither of them knew was living there instead.

Max apologized for waking her up. "I guess that would've been too easy."

"So what now?"

"We go to class, and figure out something else later."

At lunchtime Max got a text from Kate. ' _Come to the Tobanga. Bring Chloe._ ' When they arrived it wasn't Kate waiting there but Rachel. "Kate lent me her phone. I didn't know if you'd show up if you knew it was me." Though she was obviously talking to Max she was looking right at Chloe. "Hi."

"Hi." Chloe shoved her hands in her pockets and stared down at her shoes. "You look...nice."

"Thanks. You too." Rachel glanced at Max. "Kate said to tell you she's going to be waiting by Samuel's place. Could you give this back to her for me?" She handed Max the phone.

"Sure." Max turned to Chloe. "You okay?"

Chloe nodded. "Always. I'll...uhh, call you later?"

"Okay." With a final look back, Max went off to find Kate.

Rachel leaned back against a tree and crossed her arms. "So, I hear you've been looking for me?"

"How'd you hear that?" Chloe frowned. "We just started this morning."

"Stacey Blake. The girl in my old room? She called me and said a girl with blue hair stopped by." Rachel shrugged as Chloe gave her a funny look. "I left a few things in the closet. We met when I went to pick them up. Look, it's not like I'm upset or anything. I'm just curious about what's going on."

Chloe shrugged. "Max...told me about Frank and that Jefferson guy. What they did to you. How you came to me for help and I blew up in your face. Fuck, I'm sorry Rachel. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. You didn't listen when I tried to tell you. But Chloe..." Rachel shook her head. "...it's not like I gave you much of a reason to. I had cheated on you just days for. Hell, I wouldn't have listened to me either." She sighed. "And truth be told, you did me a favor. When you pushed me away I took a good look at myself, at my life, and I realized I was a fucking mess. I needed help. Help you couldn't have given me, not really, because a lot of the good times we had together were part of the problem. I got clean, and frankly I've never felt better."

Chloe's brow furrowed. "Rach..."

"I'm not judging, or proselytizing. Chloe, I'm on the path I need to be. You have to decide what your own path is. I just wanted to tell you I'm tired of the distance between us. I want to try and be friends again." Rachel cocked her head. "What about you? What do you want, Chloe?"

Chloe stared off into space for a moment. "Pizza." Rachel frowned. "Maybe an orange slush. I'm hella thirsty."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Deflect. I'm asking a serious question."

"What do you want from me?"

"An honest answer."

Chloe took off her hat and ran her fingers through her blue hair. "Damn it. I'm not good with this...talking shit. I don't know what you want me to say. You broke my fucking heart, I got kicked out of school because of it, and now you want us to act like nothing happened?"

"That's not what I said. God, Chloe, do you really hate me so much you can't even act civil?"

"Don't you get it? I don't hate you. I never could. That's what pisses me off. I hated how loving you and losing you made me feel weak. I hated people like Victoria pointing and laughing. I hated the look on my Mom's face when she thought I was going to be kicked out of school. But...damn it Rachel..." Chloe's voice cracked. "I could never hate you. A part of me will always love you, even though I know why we can't be together."

Rachel nodded. "We're no good for each other. I know. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'll always care about you Chloe, and I'll be right here, any time you need me."

Max, meanwhile, found Kate sitting on a bench and feeding squirrels

"Hey."

The blonde blinked. "Oh, hi Max. Did Rachel..."

"Yeah. Chloe's with her right now." Max held out Kate's phone. "Here."

"Thank you." Kate patted the bench beside her, smiling as Max sat. "How've you been?"

"Good. How about you?"

"Much better, actually. Since Rachel started coming to our sessions I've gotten more people interested and less of them trying to pick on us. She's amazing."

Max tried not to smile when she saw Kate's cheeks reddening. "Sounds like you two have been spending a lot of time together recently. It's good. I'm glad you have another friend at Blackwell."

"When I first got here I was so lonely. No one wanted to join my bible study, or eat with me at lunch. Thank God I met people like you and Rachel." Kate sighed. "Speaking of Him, people like Victoria try to paint me as just the little Christian girl. I'm proud of my faith but it's not the only thing that defines me."

"Don't let her get to you. Most of those Vortex Club kids are rich assholes who like to bolster their own fragile egos by putting everyone else down. Besides, you have friends. She has minions. In a couple of years you'll still be hanging out with me and Rachel, but you do think Courtney or Taylor will even be speaking with Victoria?"

Kate nodded. "I sometimes feel kind of bad for her though. I've seen it on her face every so often, when she doesn't think anyone else is looking. She's alone, even in a crowd. No one deserves that."

"Wow. Victoria treats you like shit and you still feel for her? They ought to make you a saint."

Kate chuckled. "I said sometimes. Other times, I want to throw my drink in her face after she says something catty." She and Max both smiled. "That's not very Christian of me, is it?"

"Maybe not, but it's honest." Max looked at her watch. "Something tells me they're going to be a while."

"You want to come back to my room and have some tea while you wait?"

"Sure."

When they got to the dorm Victoria was standing in her doorway, yelling at Courtney and Taylor who were sitting on her bed with their hands in their laps and their heads down. When she saw them watching she cursed, making Kate blush, and slammed the door. Max shook her head. "I don't want to know."

Over tea Max told Kate what Arcadia Bay was like when she originally lived there, what was the same and what was different, as well as some of what she'd seen and done in Seattle. Kate, in turn, told her about her strictly religious parents and what it was like growing up with two sisters. Eventually they looked at a clock and realized it had been several hours yet they still had not heard anything from Chloe or Rachel.

"Do you think I should call her?"

Kate shook her head. "Don't worry. Rachel said she would come by when they were done. They do have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe they're even..." She stopped in mid-sentence, her cheeks bright red.

"What? Doing it?" Max smiled as Kate nodded. "Maybe. You've spent more time with Rachel than I have. Has she given you any hint she wants to get back together with Chloe?"

"Not really. She's only mentioned she badly wants them to be friends again."

"Then they're probably just having a serious heart to heart." After she and Kate talked for a while longer Max decided to go back to her room, to study while she waited for Chloe. As she crossed the hall she wondered why the idea of Chloe getting together with Rachel again made her chest hurt.

Later, Max got hungry and decided to go to the Two Whales. When she arrived she was greeted by Joyce Price, Chloe's mother, who was a waitress there. "Maxine Caulfield. My goodness. How are you?"

"I'm great, Mrs. Price but...it's just Max."

"Oh come now, Max. You're practically an adult now. I think you can go ahead and call me Joyce." She glanced over her shoulder. "Are you meeting my daughter for dinner?"

Max blinked. "Wait, Chloe is here?"

"She arrived about five minutes ago. She's in the corner booth over...oh, excuse me Max."

Joyce went to take care of another customer while Max wandered to the booth where Chloe seemed to be having a staring contest with her phone. "Hey. What's going on? I thought you were going to call me?"

"I did." Chloe dropped her phone. "It kept going to voicemail."

Max checked her own phone. "Oh shit. I forgot to charge it. I'm sorry, Chloe."

"You can make it up to me by buying me dinner."

Max rolled her eyes as she slid into the booth across from Chloe. "Sure." They both ordered double cheeseburgers and chocolate shakes—Max even made sure to get double fries because she knew Chloe would eat some of hers—and then she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "So? How did it go?"

Chloe shrugged. "Good, I guess. We talked about all kinds of shit. Like her getting with Frank, she apologized again...not just for cheating on me but hiding it from me, and that Jefferson creep...she's right, I would have torn them a new one if I found out about it back then. She's told me about rehab and how much it's helped. I think she was hoping I'd ask her to help me get clean but I'm cool with who I am and she said she understood."

"Are you guys...you know?"

Chloe laughed. "What? Getting back together? No. I asked. She said she had thought about it, but the two of us just don't fut together anymore. She's moved on. It looks like it's just you and me, Max." She winked.

Max couldn't help but smile.

Over the next week Max was reminded of just how smart her friend was.

She and Chloe had several of the same classes and Chloe often stood up and answered questions that baffled some of the other kids, often ending with a flourish and a wink at Max. They spent most of their evenings in each other's rooms watching movies or playing video games and slept in whichever bed happened to be closest. Max also discovered she quite liked waking up often in Chloe's arms.

At lunch they usually met up with Rachel and Kate, sometimes on campus and others at the Two Whales. One afternoon Max took Rachel aside while Kate and Chloe were getting drinks. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Before you and Chloe started dating, how did you know she liked you?"

"What do you mean?"

"She winks and says flirty things so casually. How could you tell the difference between her just being her usual sarcastic self and her being genuinely interested in you?"

Rachel crossed her arms. "Oh, I see." She smiled. "Well, you're asking the wrong question."

"What?"

"There are ways to tell if Chloe is being serious, but before you can recognize them you have to figure out what it is you really want. Namely, whether or not it's Chloe."

Max blinked. "Wait, you think I'm love with her? Rachel, I..."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's none of my business." Rachel sighed. "Look, if you think you like her, tell her, and that'll me it easier for her to tell you whether or not she likes you back."

"The same could be said for you."

Rachel shook her head. "I told you I'm not trying to get back with Chloe."

"Not Chloe. Kate." Max smiled at Rachel's blush. "I know you like her. Does she like you?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I'm afraid!" Rachel lowered her head. "Sorry. Look, hanging out with Kate has made me feel more like myself than I have in a long time, and I can't give that up. If I tell Kate I like her she might freak out and push me away. And I don't think I could handle that. Her friendship is too important to me."

"Kate told me she's okay with homosexuality, in spite of her religious upbringing."

"There's a big difference between being okay with the concept and being in a relationship with another girl. Kate might be okay with it but if I tell her I like her like that and she's not interested, there's no way she's going to want anything to do with me. Pathetic as it sounds, I'd rather pine after her than lose her."

Max put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "That's not good for either of you. Look, given my situation with Chloe...and the fact I've never actually been in one, maybe I'm not the best person to be handing out relationship advice. But Kate is a special girl. If she means something to you, you should tell her."

That evening Max sat on Chloe's bed, finishing a report, while Chloe sat cross-legged in front of the television, playing a video game. She had earphones plugged into her console so it wouldn't disturb Max, who glanced up from the book in her lap and saw blue hair swaying from side to side. She smiled. Chloe looked so different from the girl she used to know, and yet deep down she was the same sweet, stubborn rebel who would do anything for a friend she had always been. When they were younger they would get undressed in front of one another without a second thought, and holding hands as they walked the train tracks or sleeping in each other's beds hadn't really meant anything, but now Max found herself wondering what it would be be like to kiss Chloe and lying in bed next to her she found herself wanting to reach out and touch her. ' _Fuck. I told Rachel to go for it. What am I so afraid of?_ '

Max cleared her throat. "Chloe?" Her brow furrowed. The earphones worked both ways. Chloe was focused on the game and couldn't hear her. She threw one of her pillows at the other girl.

"What the..." Chloe smirked. "Oh, it's on!" She lurched to her feet and tackled Max, pinning her to the bed with a suddenness and ferocity that surprised the smaller girl. "Submit!"

"Never." Max knew Chloe was just playing around, but her breath caught in her throat as she felt her friend's breasts against her own. "You're just going to have to torture me."

"Rib tickle deluxe, coming right up." Chloe ran her hands down Max's sides and the other girl shuddered. Her eyes went wide. "You okay?" She leaned back, taking most of her weight off Max. "Your face is turning red."

Max's heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. "I'm fine. It's just..." She knew it was now or never. "Chloe, would you do something for me?"

"Of course. Name it."

"Kiss me."

Chloe blinked. "Are you cereal?"

"That's my line, and yes. I've never been more cereal about anything."

Chloe leaned down and gave Max a quick peck on the forehead. "There. Feel better?"

"I'm not kidding around, Chloe. Kiss me." When Chloe didn't move, and just stared back at her with a shocked and confused look on her face, Max began to suddenly feel very cold. "Get off me. Please." Chloe moved to the side and Max scrambled to her feet and away from the bed. "Fuck. I'm sorry.. I-I don't know what came over me." She tried to think of a quick excuse but failed to come up with anything. "Maybe I should just go."

Chloe touched Max's shoulder. "Hey. Look at me." When Max turned she was surprised by Chloe crushing her lips against hers. Her heart skipped a beat as they fell into each other's arms. They remained in the embrace for close to a minute before reluctantly pulling away because they both needed to breath. "How was that?"

"Wow." Max cleared her throat. "I mean...we might need to try that again. For science."

"My favorite class." Chloe held up a hand as Max started to lean in. "But first, I need to know something. Not that I mind the tonsil hockey. What are you doing?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious."

"I'm serious." Chloe sat down on the bed. "I don't want to be jerked around. I don't want to hurt you either."

"You're not. I asked you to kiss me. I wanted this."

"But why? What is this?"

Max sighed. "We used to be best friends. Since I came back, I've gotten the sense you wanted to be more than that. I wasn't sure what I wanted but I thought this was a good way to find out."

"So, what's the verdict? What does Maxine Caulfield want?"

"First of all, don't call me that. Second of all, what do I want?" Max raised her head. "You. I want you." She laughed as Chloe pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, when they finally came up for air again. "I mean, really?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

They spent the evening getting very well acquainted with the inside of each other's mouths.

While their hands wandered on occasion, Max balked at anything more than kissing. She wasn't quite ready for the next step but she assured Chloe she wasn't scared or changing her mind.

When Max woke up she was securely in Chloe's arms and smiled at the comforting warmth of her friend's-no, she corrected herself—girlfriend's body. The thought of it made her grin. ' _I have a girlfriend._ ' They had agreed to make it official and announce it to the others, starting with Rachel and Kate.

However, just before class, Principal Wells surprised the school with an announcement of his own.

"After consultation with the school board and the parent teacher association, I have decided to reinstate the annual Fall Ball, or Halloween Bash as some have taken to calling it, on a strictly trial basis. If things go well, and we do not have a repeat of that incident two years ago, we may consider making it permanent."

Max turned to Chloe. "What happened two years ago?"

"The Vortex Club decided to hold a drinking contest. A couple of new students tried to keep up with the big boys and ended up puking all over Nathan's shoes. He headbutted one, another punched him, and the whole party turned into one big brawl. It was hella fun, actually. The gym got trashed, and Wells banned any more official school functions. Some kids got suspended, others arrested. Nathan and Victoria got off scot-free, of course."

"Halloween is on Thursday this year," Wells continued. "And since school is still in session, I have decided the party itself will be on Friday instead. It will take place in the pool facility. No alcohol will be allowed on the premises. While attendance at the event is not mandatory, those who do choose to attend are strongly encouraged to wear an...appropriate costume. As this is sudden, I have discussed the situation with the teaching staff and they have agreed Thursday will be a free day so you can make your preparations. That is all."

Max smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"What, a party with no booze?" Chloe crossed her arms. "Sounds like a drag."

"You know, my girlfriend would want to take me out."

Chloe frowned. "Low blow, Max."

"Yes, but did it work?"

"Fine. We'll go to your dull, school sponsored shindig. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Max slipped her arm through Chloe's. "Of course you realize, this means we need costumes."

Chloe's eyes lit up. "Actually, I think I have the perfect ones. Come with me."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"Back to my room."

"Oh, so you just want to make out some more?"

Chloe smirked. "Well, yeah. But I really do have an idea."

After they spent some time kissing on the bed Chloe got up and went over to her DVD collection. "Do you remember that anime we used to watch when we were kids?"

"Elemental Angels? Sure. Five women blessed with the powers of nature. But if you're going to suggest we dress up like them forget it. I wouldn't look good in one of those skimpy schoolgirl outfits."

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "Maybe just for me?" She winked as Max blushed and turned back to the DVDs. "Anyway, a while back they released the complete series and I scored one." With a flourish she presented the box in all its colorful glory. "And on one of the commentaries the show director confirmed what you and I suspected. Fire and Ice were more than just friends, but they weren't allowed to actually show anything."

"I'm glad to know we were right, but what does any of this have to do with anything?"

"Early this year the original creator started a revised version of the show, on the Anime Channel. It's updated and modernized, which means we actually get to see Fire and Ice make out. More relevant to the current situation, however, is the fact they scrapped the schoolgirl outfits in favor of something more practical. That's what I'm suggesting we do. Fire and Ice. Partners in crime fighting and in love. Just like us."

Max blinked. "Did you say love?"

"Shit. This wasn't exactly the big romantic moment I was imagining in my head." Chloe sat down on the bed and took Max's hand. "Yes. I love you, Max Caulfield. I think I always have."

"I...love you too, Chloe Price." They kissed some more. Max sighed. "And I like your idea. But before I agree to anything I'm going to need to see the new outfits for myself."

Chloe had all the episodes so far of the new Elemental Angels on her laptop. She only intended to show Max the opening but the familiar theme song sucked both of them in and they ended up binging all six.

"Wow." Max was curled up on the bed in Chloe's arms. "You weren't kidding. If they'd done even half of that when we were kids I would have gone through puberty a whole lot sooner."

"I know, right? So what do you think?"

"It's definitely cool. And I could see us making reasonable facsimiles of those outfits. But what about the hair? Fire and Ice are nothing without the white and red."

"That's what dye is for."

"And you do look beautiful...seriously, I love the blue, but I don't really want..."

"It doesn't have to be permanent, Max. There are all kinds of temporary dyes and gels."

"You really think I'd look good in white?"

"I think you'd look good in anything. Or nothing."

"Chloe."

"Just being honest, babe."

"Oh God. I've created a monster."

At lunch they found Kate and Rachel sitting by the Tobanga.

While the former was looking down at her iced tea the latter saw Max and Chloe coming, and noted the fact the two of them were holding hands. For a moment she stared blankly, then she smiled.

"Hi guys."

Max waved. "Hey."

"Goodness, Max. You're glowing."

Chloe whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "You're welcome."

"So, I'm guessing there's been a relationship upgrade since the last time we talked?"

Kate glanced at Rachel. "What?"

"Max and Chloe are dating." Rachel turned to the new couple. "Am I right?"

Chloe frowned. "She's always doing that. I used to think she could read minds or something."

"No," Rachel replied. "I'm just observant." She stood up. "I'm also so happy, for both of you." She hugged Max and, after an awkward moment, Chloe as well. "Congratulations."

Max smiled. "Thanks."

"I didn't realize. I'm so sorry." Kate hugged Max and shook Chloe's hand. "I hope you're very happy together."

"We're so happy we're going to a costume party."

Rachel chuckled. "You sound so enthused." She blinked. "Wait, you're serious? You got her to agree to go to the party Wells was talking about?" Max nodded. "Damn Max, I'm impressed."

"What, you guys didn't go to parties when you were dating?"

"All the time. But Chloe hates official school functions."

Chloe nodded. "That's 'cause they're usually boring as shit. But sugar lips here insisted."

"You must be a really good kisser, Max."

Max nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "No comment."

"You're making the poor girl blush." Kate stepped forward. "I think it's a great idea. I wouldn't mind going myself, seeing as it is an official school function and there isn't going to be any alcohol."

"I already have a date," said Max. "But you're welcome to tag along. Both of you."

Rachel shrugged. "Why not? I'm in. What are you guys wearing?" Chloe told her about the anime. "Oh yeah. I think I caught an episode of that. Suits should be easy, but what are you doing about the hair? Wigs?"

"Maybe. But I had something else in mind."

"Why don't we split up?" Kate asked. "You and Chloe work on the hair while Max and I see to the costumes?" She paused. "That is, if you don't mind letting me pick?"

"I trust you. Just nothing too risque."

Kate's cheeks reddened. "As if. Come on Max, I think I know just the place."

On the bus Max noticed Kate was being unusually quiet, even for her. "You okay?"

'Hmm? Oh, sorry Max. I was just thinking.."

"No kidding. About what?"

Kate put her hand on Max's arm. "How do you know when you like someone?"

Max blinked. "What?"

"I'm not supposed to be having these thoughts, but I can't help it. I was raised to believe sex was not even a consideration before marriage, and even then only for procreation. I ran an abstinence club for goodness sake, because my mother told me it was the only way to be sure I surrounded myself with safe, wholesome people." Kate sighed. "So I don't know if what I'm feeling is simple lust, which is part of human nature, or something more."

"So...you and Rachel, huh?"

Kate lowered her head. "I don't know. I mean..." She took a deep breath. "I think so. That's why I asked. How do you know? How did you figure out you were in love with Chloe?"

"I didn't. Not as first. She and I have been friends for years, so after we got back together hanging out was just so easy to be around her again. It took a while before I started to notice the way she was always touching me and looking at me, how she would say my name and hang on my every word, and after talking to Rachel...which was odd, given their history, and is not really an option for you, obviously, I started to realize I was doing the same thing. When I wasn't with Chloe I felt so alone and sad, and when I was with her it was like the sun was always shining." It took all Max's self-control not to just come out and tell Kate that Rachel liked her too. "Look, I'm probably not the best person to ask about this stuff. Chloe is my first girlfriend. My first anything, really. I asked her to kiss me, which is when I knew for sure. I can't tell you what to do here, you have to figure that out for yourself. But whatever you decide, I'm there for you."

"Thanks, Max."

Kate took them to a thrift store on the pier, which also sold vintage and period accurate clothing for use in movies and television. They didn't have anything anime related but Max was able to dig up two lycra spandex bodysuits, one white and one red, along with boots and gloves. They didn't have the fire and ice patterns or any ornamentation but she was happy to also find two masks that resembled those from the show. What she couldn't find, for a while, was Kate. The two of them had split up shortly after entering the store and she didn't see the blonde again until she was ready to checkout. Kate was near the door, carrying two stuffed bags.

Max smiled. "Looks like quite a haul. What did you find?"

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to keep that between Rachel and I. It's a surprise."

"I do like surprises. Color me intrigued. Okay, so we're all set?" Kate nodded. "Good. Let's go see what kind of trouble our ladies have gotten up to without us."

When they got back to Blackwell Kate went off to find Rachel while Max returned to Chloe's room. The blue-haired girl was sprawled out on her bed in her underwear, smoking a joint.

"Hey babe."

"Hi." Max leaned in and kissed her girlfriend, marveling at the simple thrill it gave her to do so. "So how did your search go?" She sat down on the bed. "Did you find us some appropriate hair care products?"

Chloe frowned. "I...uhh, kind of altered the plan." She reached down and picked up two bags, dumping the contents on to the bed between them. Max noted several containers of temporary hair dye in white and shades of red. "Yours would be easy. One treatment to color it, and a shower to get rid of it. But the thing is, I put a lot of time into getting this..." She pointed to her own hair. "...just right. It would be a bitch to have to take out the blue, turn it red, and then try and get the blue back, just for one party I'm not that hyped about in the first place."

Max nodded. "That does sound like a lot of trouble. I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"No big." Chloe grinned. "Besides, I found something better." She opened the other bag, revealing two wigs. To Max's surprise one of them looked like icicles and the other spiky red and yellow and looked like flames. "Rachel knows a guy who knows a guy and he hooked us up. What do you think?"

Max smiled. "They're perfect." She kissed Chloe again, which quickly evolved to something more heated. They fell back onto the bed together, arms and legs entangled. "Show me."

"What?"

Max licked her lips. "Everything."

The rooms on either side of them got quite an earful that evening.

When they finally, reluctantly, got out of bed Max and Chloe went to Max's room to work on their costumes. They cut an I and an F and Chloe surprised Max by offering to sew them on. "What? Mom said she wanted me to have at least one useful life skill. I figured I could use it to mend my torn jeans and t-shirts so...yeah."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I do my best."

Then came the night of the party. Max and Chloe were a hit when they arrived. They got compliments from Warren and Alyssa and Daniel, dressed as Jason Vorhees, Jem and the Lion from the Wizard of Oz, respectively. Stella had made a not at all surprisingly accurate robot costume out of what appeared to be tinfoil, plastic and cardboard. Juliet and Zach were both dressed as zombies while Dana and Trevor wore matching bed sheets with holes cut for eyes. Hayden, Nathan and several of the other Vortex Club members had decided not to attend but Victoria was there, dressed as Cruella de Vil while Courtney and Taylor were following along behind her wearing dalmatian costumes.

Max shook her head. "Figures. Do you see Rachel or Kate?"

"Not yet. I..." Chloe's eyes widened. "Whoa."

"What?" Max turned to see their friends had arrived. "Whoa is right."

Rachel was wearing a low-cut, leather, or faux-leather, top and pleated skirt with an ornate plastic breastplate, armor-like wristbands and leather boots. She also wore a black wig and a plastic sword strapped to her back.

Kate had on a short skirt and tight green top. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was carrying a wooden staff. While Rachel was smiling and seemed to enjoy having all eyes on her, Kate looked uncomfortable.

Holding hands, Max and Chloe approached them. "Nice costumes."

"Warrior Queen." Chloe nodded. "I loved that show. Good choice, Rachel."

"It was Kate's, actually."

Kate nodded. "One I'm kind of regretting right now."

"Why?" Max asked. "You look great."

"No, Rachel looks great. I'm freezing, and this outfit is so...immodest."

"I love it but I told you you could have come as something else." Rachel shrugged. "We can leave if you want."

Kate took a deep breath. "No. I can handle it."

"If you change your mind let me know and we'll get out of here."

"Thanks."

Chloe looked back and forth from Rachel to Kate a couple of times and then smirked. "Hey, babe?" As Max turned to her the blue-haired girl held out her hand. "Let's dance."

"Okay." Max took her girlfriend's hand. "Have fun you two." They joined the others on the dance floor.

Rachel noticed Ms. Grant manning the refreshment table, probably to keep students from spiking the punch or drinking anything they weren't supposed to. "I'm thirsty. You want something to drink?"

"I could use a water."

"Be right back."

Kate watched Rachel walk away and bit her lip. She had been surprised when Rachel was so enthusiastic about the Warrior Queen outfit, unaware the other girl had been a big fan of the show. And the first time she saw her in the full outfit her heart skipped a beat. She had wanted to kiss her right then and there but couldn't bring herself to make such a bold move even in private. She took a deep breath and turned to look at the dance floor.

Max and Chloe weren't the only couple on full display. Dana and Trevor were holding each other close, as were Juliet and Zach. The ease with which they danced hip to hip, cheek to cheek, or in the case of Max and Chloe mouth to mouth, made Kate a little jealous. Her parents had raised her to believe such public displays of affection were unseemly and not something a good, wholesome Christian girl should ever partake in, they rarely held hands and certainly never kissed in front of other people, and yet since coming to Blackwell she had found plenty of other people, some of whom were Christians like her, doing both casually. She envied them a little, and wondered what it was like.

"Hey, Marsh." Victoria and her entourage walked by. "Nice legs."

Kate blushed, biting her tongue to keep from saying something particularly un-Christian in response. Since hanging out with Max and Rachel she found herself more and more wanting to stand up against such bullying, though she had not yet found the courage to actually get in Victoria's face. She heard Courtney say something about "the bible babe not getting the lezzie undertones of that show" and Taylor agreeing "it was probably that slut Amber's idea anyway" and clenched her fists in frustration. Both for what they said about Rachel and their assumptions. ' _I did so._ ' Growing up she had never been allowed to watch anything like Warrior Queen but some of her friends did, and she had been intrigued by the implied relationship between the two main characters, even while her religion told her how sinful it was. When she found the amazon costume in the store it seemed like the perfect way to hint to Rachel her own feelings, though from several other conversations she overheard no one else believed she had done in on purpose. "She's a goodie two shoes" she heard Stella say. "But sweet" Brooke added. "And kinda hot in that skirt" said Alyssa. Justin and Evan were even going back and forth about which of them wore their outfits the best.

Kate felt a little frustrated. Max and Chloe were together and didn't care who knew it, and no one seemed to have a problem with it. So why did everyone seem to have such a hard time imagining her and Rachel together? ' _Probably because we're not._ ' But she very much wanted that to change. She knew her parents would be furious, they might even disown her for even thinking about another girl that way, but given how just being around Rachel made her feel she was pretty sure there was no way it could be wrong. God created his subjects with the capacity for love, didn't he? Why would he want to punish them for finding it with someone that a bigoted few objected to?

Rachel returned with two bottles of water. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Kate downed hers in a few big gulps and wiped her mouth. She took a deep breath. "Want to dance?"

Rachel blinked. "Uhh...sure." She tossed the water bottles into the trash and followed Kate on to the dance floor, her eyes widening when the other girl took her hands. "You feeling okay?"

"Never better." Kate glanced at Max and Chloe, who were still kissing. "Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"I like you. I mean...I really like you." Kate's face turned bright red. "I'm sorry if you..."

Rachel grinned. "I like you too."

"W-What?" Kate's eyes went wide. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Losing you. You're the most important person in my life, Kate."

Kate's eyes brimmed with tears. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." Rachel tucked a hand under Kate's chin. "Just..." She gasped as Kate leaned in and pressed her lips to hers, but she soon sank into the embrace and they put their arms around one another. Many of the other kids stopped dancing and just stared, except for Max and Chloe.

The blue-haired girl laughed. "See Max? I told you."

Max shook her head. Her girlfriend had only just noticed the way Kate and Rachel were looking at one another. But she was pleased her friends had finally worked it out. "You're a wise one, Chloe Price."

"Damn straight."

Max put her arms around Chloe's neck. "I love you, you know."

"As well you should." Chloe smiled as Max stuck out her tongue. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Caulfield." She rolled her eyes when Max pouted. "Okay, fine. I love you too."

Max rested her head against Chloe's chest and sighed.

THE END


End file.
